Cant stand it
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Kagome runs off because Inuyasha went to Kikyo again. The only one who can save her is Inuyasha but when tragidy strikes can he find Sesshomaru in time?
1. Chapter 1

'I can't stand how he looks at me. He sees her not me. He loves her NOT me.'Kagome sighed sadly. He had run off again, but it wasnt his fault. Kikyo had summoned him. Everyone watched as he left then turned to her. She felt like crying yelling something to make the pain go away. She wished he knew how she felt but he didn't.

"Kagome are you ok?"Songo gently touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Can we just make camp and go to sleep?"Kagome walked faster to get way from them.

"Why is she acting like this I would have sat him to hell!"Songo whispered.

"I bet she will when he comes back,"Shippo sneered.

"Maybe she has gotten over him,"Miroku suggested.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't he just love her? That would be so much easier.

"I think this is a good place to camp,"Kagome stopped. She heard an 'oogf' as everyone stopped suddenly."Miroku Shippo go get some fire wood please. Songo help me make a fire pit and get the food ready."

They all looked at each other concerned. She wasnt acting normal. Miroku and Shippo left uneasy.

"Kagome are you ok? You seem...off,"Songo asked gathering stones.

"I can't stand it anymore. I don't belong here. I don't feel right in my time. Iv spent too much time here this is like my home, but it's not right. I was born in the future. I don't belong here, I don't belong," she let out a choked sob.

"Kagome,"Songo rubbed her back soothingly.

"I can't stand it. I-I need to be alone,"she stood and left.

"Kagome its-"but she had already left.

Not 20 minutes later Inuyasha had come back.

"You son of a bitch!"Songo yelled.

"What the hell?"Inuyasha was punched repeatedly in the chest.

"Songo!"Miroku yelled grabbing her waist and pulling her away.

"You bastard! I hate you, you bastard!"she screamed.

"What the hell did I do now?"he spat.

"Where is Kagome? Wasnt she here with you?"Shippo jumped on Mirokus shoulder.

"She doesn't feel right here! She says she doesn't belong! This is what you do to her Inuyasha! You make her feel this way! Why can't you get over that dead bitch and see the good that's right in front of you!"she tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Shes out in the woods all alone!"he bolted into the woods.

"Songo please calm down,"Mirokus hand slid down.

Songo screeched and stomped down on his foot He gasped at the sudden pain and let her go. She whipped around and slapped him.

"Dont you touch me you perv!"Songo went to get her bed set up.'Theyll be back soon I just hope everything works out.'Songo praied.

Inuyasha ran about the forest looking for the beautiful miko that stole his heart.

"I don't belong, I don't,"he heard her mumbles.

"Kagome!"he yelled. He heard her stop and wait for him."What the hell is the matter with you! You can't just up and leave like that! The gods know whats around here in the middle of the night! You could have been rapped or killed idot!"he spat.

"Shut up,"she mumbled.

"What?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You don't care about me! All you care about is Kikyo! You always leave me so you can see her! I never say anything! No matter how many times I want to 's' you or yell or fight I know she comes first! Iv come to realise that! But you don't have to come out here and pretend you want to help the 'shard detector!' Im tired of it! Of everything!"she stood up and took off. Her tears blinded her. She had run right into a gorge.

Inuyasha was right behind her jumping in to save her. She had gotten stuck on a branch near the bottom and passed out. At least that's what he hopped. Though he'd never admit it this was his greatest fear. Loosing the one person whom he had truly come to love.

But the bubbles of air had stopped coming out of her mouth and her lips were blue. Inuyasha knew what had happened but wouldn't belive it. He popped up gasping for air. Kagome tucked under his arm.

Instantly he stood and scented the air. His brother was near by. Maybe he could help Kagome. Inuyasha would beg him if need be but he would NOT let Kagome die like this. He stood picking Kagome up bridal style and ran to the scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. No doubt his brother had already smelt him. Inuyasha landed in front of his waiting brother.

"What do you want?"He got straight to the point.

"I - I need you to help Kagome. Please, please help her! I beg you! I'll do anything!"suddenly a gasp was heard.

"Oh no Kagome! What happened!"Rin ran over to them. She was 11 now and Sesshomaru was keeping a close eye on her. And the men that came around her. She would be ready to mate in 7 more years, and he could wait for that. He could wait for that. He would wait forever if it took that long.

"Rin you know this girl?"he asked.

"Yes she has saved me many times. I think of her like a sister. Lord Sesshomaru, whats wrong with her? She isn't moving and her lips are blue. Is she ok?"Rin looked up at him.

"Jaken take Rin and keep going,"he commanded.

"But -"

"Rin! Listen to your lord!"Jaken comanded,"Now its time to go, he will catch up with us."

Rin turned around one last time before following. Then the brothers faced each other.

"I do not like debt. If this girl saved Rin I will pay her back by saving her. Then we are even,"he pulled out tenseiga and cut the little demons down."There."

He walked away just as Kagome started coughing up water. She rolled on her side coughing up the last of the water in her lungs. She felt like she was on fire. Her whole body hurt. Her left ankle, her chest hell BREATHING was hard! It felt like wights were on her chest.

Suddenly she was pulled on to a strong chest. Her scenes were still fuzzy but she couldn't sense danger on him. Only concern, like he was worried about some thing.

"Kagome are you awake?"Inuyahsas voice broke though to her.

"Inu-Inuyasha? Where is everyone? Where am I?"she looked around.

"You - you fell. There was water and I had to find Sesshomaru and - and -"she hushed him.

"I died didn't I,"he nodded. Suddenly she remembered everything.

She pushed out of his lap and turned away.

"Kagome whats -"

"You went to see here, that's how this happened. You promised youd protect me but when ever Kikyos(Yes her name can be spelled both Kikyo and Kikyou google it) around I'm nothing,"a growl cut her off.

"This is fucking stupid! For the last time I don't like Kikyo anymore! I've never what you call 'love her.' She just treated me different! I felt companionship nothing else! Will you drop it! I care more about you then some fucking dead girl! Shes been gone for a long time I know that. I've come to terms with it, ok? I'm just tired of it. Everyone thinks I havent. Shes not you, Kagome, but she is a friend,"he sighed.

"I - I'm so sorry I never thought of it like that. I thought you still loved her. Could I ever make it up to you?"he made a sly grin.

"I _can_ think of something,"she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Lay back Kagome,"she looked at him confused but did as she was told. Inuyasha hesitated, should he really do this? It's not like she knew what he was going to do, but if he was right then maybe she loved him too.

He leaned over her kissing his way up her body. She gasped as he hit some sensitive spots. Inuyasha made sure to remember those spots. When he got to her face she looked up at him flushed and panting. He was surprised, they had barely done anything and she was already like this!

"Please would you make love to me? Please I need you. I need to feel you in me,"she flushed even more at her own words.

Inuyasha nodded, he slowly took off her shirt and skirt. He had also taken off his shirts. He gently laid her on them and used her clothes as a make-shift pillow.

He sat up, looking down at the beautiful young goddess below him. Sooner or later she would realise what she was doing and stop him from defiling her. Until the, Inuyasha decided, he would live this to the fullest extent.

Kagome knew exactly what he was doing. What she had asked of him. She sat up slowly and undid her bra. If she was right then she wouldn't need it anytime soon.

She rubbed their chests together loving the friction it made. She gasped suddenly as Inuasha cupped her. Kagome moaned and ground herself into his hand. His rough palm was soaked by the time he pushed her down. She lifted her hips up so he could take off the last offending piece of clothing. Her panties.

Inuyasha could never say no to Kagome. Ok when she was going home was an accepting. He never wanted her to leave him. The jewel was just an excuse.

He looked down on her fully naked body. Her breasts were nice round and soft. Her nipples were wide awake from his teasing. There was sticky stuff on her thighs. Inuyasha couldn't take it so he leaned down and licked her. She had an odd texture but the taste was tangy. Like sweet and sour sauce.

"Inu-Inuyasha! P-Please! In-inside me NOW!"she begged.

Inuyasha lifted himself up and positioned himself at her entrance."Stay still Kagome, I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have to." He gently pushed into her until she was full. He was in heaven! She was warm wet and tight. He had never know a pleasure such as this. Kagome was also in heaven. She felt complete and full.

Inuyasha started rocking his hips. Kagome gasped and joined in moving agents him. Inuyasha found a little bud at the top of her entrance and started rubbing it. Kagome screamed in extacy. She clamped down on him making him cum.

They sat there catching their breath together.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I just started my cycle."

"Your fertile?"

"Yes."

"Dont worry I will take care of you and our child."he vowed.

"No, I'm not going to force you to. I love you and I want you to be happy. If you love someone else then go to them. I wont hold you back,"Kagome held back tears.

"Kagome as of now nothing could make me happier. I-I love you too."


End file.
